Time's Up
by MaxIsMe
Summary: On the day everyone's born, they're given a clock. It counts down until the time when they first meet. There is no switching, and no refunds. Who you get is who you marry, whether you like it or not.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a while, like a really really REALLY long while. And I'm working on it. *sweats* But, uh, I'm not exactly supposed to be on this site, let alone writing them, and my school blocked it for some unknown reason, and I've been extremely busy and all, so, uh, sorry? I hope this makes up for the leave of absence, and I'll try to be better on updating. Hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: Neither the characters nor the idea are mine. Well, some characters are.**

* * *

><p>Max stared at her clock in disbelief. Today was the day. This is it. Everything would change, for better or worse. She prayed for better. Since the day she was born, she had a clock that would tell her when she'd meet her soul mate, just like everyone else. But she never thought it would be so soon.<p>

She ran downstairs and showed her mom, who although was overjoyed, was nervous also. Her mom helped her pick out a semi-decent outfit: black skinny jeans, a plain red shirt, a black hoodie, and her beloved combat boots. Max got ready for school with utmost care for one reason alone: school was 7 hours; her clock was counting down at 5hrs. She did the math, and realized it was chemistry. _Of course_, she thought sarcastically. She threw her backpack in the passenger seat, got in the driver's seat, and drove to school.

* * *

><p>Fang seemed cool on the outside, but on the inside, he was nervous as hell. In 4 more hours, he would meet his soul mate. He checked his clock. 4 hours, 30 minutes. <em>Really? Such a cliché time. Fate destined me to meet her in chemistry? <em>Fang thought with sarcasm. He checked himself over once more, black skinny jeans, black vans, black Three Days Grace band shirt, and black hoodie. He hoped it was good enough for her.

"Fang!"

His head snapped up when he heard his name down the hallway. He smiled when he saw it was Max. _She looks a little nervous_, he thought, before smirking.

"'Sup Max? You look nervous. And you smell better than normal too. Big day?" He said, teasing playing on his lips and in his eyes.

"Ha. Very funny. But yes, it's a big day. Today's the day I meet The One." She said, her cheeks flushing.

His eyes widened a bit, before going back to normal. "Yours too?" He wondered if they were soul mates, but then thought against it. He liked her at one point, but he assumed she always thought of him as an older brother. And they pretty much were, being attached at the hip since age 2.

She nodded, while shoving her backpack in her tightly filled locker. It was overgrown with papers and trash, but she didn't dare throw any of it out. "What if I have something I need in there and I throw it out on accident?" She would always say. Her logic never made any since, but everyone knew not to talk some sense into her.

He chuckled, and left for first period when the bell rang. "See ya in chem class Maxie!"

He could feel the heat of her stare as he turned the corner smirking.

* * *

><p><strong>So, whatcha think guys? I'll try to keep pairings together, but who should I pair Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge to? Or should I just leave them out? Leave comments! Also, if you want me to keep a particular story, tell me in the comments! I'll take a poll and the top two will stay. Hope you don't hate me too much! Again, sorry!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm trying to make this as non-cliche as possible, but it's turning out to be hard. Anyways, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Arella.**

* * *

><p><strong>Max POV<strong>

I couldn't pay attention in English. Not when I had two hours left to meet him. I looked around to see if anyone else was nervous also. No one else was, besides Fang (we have every class together). I secretly wondered if we were together, but then I thought against it. There's no way he'd like me, since we were so close and all. I fidgeted in my chair until the bell rang for lunch. One more period to go before I met my soul mate.

* * *

><p><strong>Fang POV<strong>

Max and I made our way over to our friends for lunch- Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, and Arella. Max was still nervous, I could tell. The way she bit her lip, and she kept glancing at the ground. When we finally sat down at the table, everyone looked at us like we were growing wings.

"What is wrong with you two? I mean, you, Fang, would've made a comment about Max, like about her hair or something, and then Max would've made a comeback about your face or something, and you would've said something back, which would've caused us to roll our eyes and stuff. Oh, speaking of rolling eyes, my older sister did that to my mom and she almost lost her head. That would've been so gross don't you think? I think-" Arella slapped her hand across her mouth.

"Shut it." Arella said. She was a bit like me in the no talking department. Well, of course, since we're cousins and all. We all just stared at Nudge as she blushed and looked away sheepishly. That was the exact reason why we called her Nudge- you have to nudge her to shut up.

Gazzy and Angel are pretty self-explanatory. Iggy on the other hand, is different. Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel are siblings, Gazzy and Angel being twins a year younger than Iggy. Iggy's real name is Izadore, and his nickname was Izzy. But Angel and Gazzy kept calling him Iggy, and the name stuck.

Arella's my cousin, as I said before, and she's Max's best friend, besides me. Arella's on the short side, being 5'4" to my 5'11", but she can kick ass. She doesn't talk much, unless she's with people she feels really comfortable with. We have the same completion, and almost have the same hair style. Funny enough, her's is the shorter one. She has a pixie with an undercut, and has the tips dyed purple. And she's constantly wearing purple contacts.

I glanced at Max one more time, and looked at my clock. _'30 minutes,'_ I thought. I glanced at Max again, who was in a deep conversation with Arella. _'Please, let me be her soul mate,'_ I thought, digging in to my food finally.

* * *

><p><strong>Arella POV<strong>

I looked at my clock. Mine started counting down in gym this morning. _'1 hour,'_ I thought. The only person who knew was Max. _'I wonder who my soul mate is,'_ I thought.

"Don't worry about it." Max said, eating her pizza. I looked at her. She looked nervous for hers, and kept glancing at my cousin. I smirked.

'_I bet they're mates,'_ I thought, eating my food.


End file.
